A Wise
by WiseGirl-TwinofAnnabeth-Alison
Summary: Percy broke Annabeth's heart by not going to her birthday instead spending a night with Drew. Annabeth moved out and became a celebrity singer named A. Wise. She comes back after 3 years of Absence and threw a concert at CHB. She meets Percy again, will Sparks fly? ALL SONGS BELONGS TO TAYLOR SWIFT. PercyxAnnabeth


I do not, I repeat do not own Percy Jackson, if I did. I won't let Percy and Annabeth fall through Tartarus

Prologue

The Moment I knew

Today was my birthday, Thalia was here in my apartment, helping me setup the decorations and food. I look back at the mirror. I was wearing my red satin dress, my hair tied in a neat bun. A red rose top of my ear. I went to Thalia and helped her put the food on the table.

"Annie, let me handle this. Just go call Percy" She ordered me. At first I hesitated but calling Percy was a good idea. Percy is my boyfriend, he is a son of Poseidon. We fell through Tartarus together. I was the one who was supposed to but he couldn't let go. My phone kept ringing until I gave up. Where could he be? He promised me. Maybe he'll come by later.

The doorbell rang, Thalia opened the door for me. Outside, my dad and friends were waiting. We welcomed them in, we chatted and talked about things. I looked at the time 3:46. He was supposed to be here right now. I immediately sat down. Piper and Thalia asked me what was wrong,

_You should've been there,  
Should've burst through the door,  
With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,  
And it would've felt like,  
A million little shining stars had just aligned,  
And I would've been so happy._

_Christmas lights glisten,  
I've got my eye on the door,  
Just waiting for you to walk in,  
But the time is ticking,  
People ask me how I've been  
As I comb back through my memory,  
How you said you'd be here,  
You said you'd be here._

"Percy didn't came. He promised me" I shed a tear. My dad saw me and understood what I was going through. The truth was, I was hurt. Jason and Leo went and sat beside me. But I couldn't let the party die down. I stood up, I don't need the sympathy. It's my birthday.

_Chorus)  
And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,  
And they're all laughing,  
As I'm looking around the room,  
But there was one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew._

"Annabeth, are you okay" Leo asked me. He was like my brother now. I nodded and threw my sadness away and enjoyed my party.

_And the hours pass by,__  
__Now I just wanna be alone,__  
__But your close friends always seem to know__  
__when there's something really wrong,__  
__So they follow me down the hall,__  
__And there in the bathroom,__  
__I try not to fall apart,__  
__And the sinking feeling starts,__  
__As I say hopelessly,__  
__"He said he'd be here."__  
_

"I'm okay. Cake!" I shouted. They all looked at me weird but cake sounded good. We all went to the table. They sang me the birthday song. It was so embarrassing.

_Chorus)  
And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,  
And they're all laughing,  
And asking me about you,  
But there was one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew._

_What do you say  
When tears are streaming down your face,  
In front of everyone you know?  
And what do you do when the one  
Who means the most to you,  
Is the one who didn't show?_

But I was happy, happy that I celebrated my birthday now and cry later. I blew the candles, 21. The next stage of my life staring at me. I'm ready to embrace life. After the Party, Thalia and Piper came up to me.

_You should've been here.  
And I would've been so happy._

_(Chorus)  
And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,  
And they're all standing around me singing,  
Happy Birthday to you,  
But there was one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew_.

"You okay?" they asked me. I smiled and nodded. They went out of my apartment and closed the door. I looked around, I changed out of my dress and into my PJs. Ready to go to sleep, until my phone rang.

_Ooh, I knew._

_You call me later  
And said I'm sorry I didn't make it.  
And I said I'm sorry too  
And that was the moment I knew._

"Annabeth, I am so sorry I didn't make it" He said, at the back. I could hear Drew's voice saying

"Percy, come back!" I could almost feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Sorry huh. You were with Drew weren't you?" My voice broke when I said the last word.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. She char—"but I couldn't hear it anymore. Here I am heartbroken and then He says sorry!

"Percy, I'm sorry too. I guess I was wrong about you. Goodbye Percy, hope you have a good life with Drew." Before he can say anything. I hung up. I threw my phone at the wall. I hugged my knees, knowing that we were over. He cheated on me with a daughter of Aphrodite. I cried and cried, this was the worst birthday ever.

And that was the moment I knew

Liked it? Too OOC? On purpose!

PERCABETH FOREVER!


End file.
